


The First Family of the Fire Nation

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Now that Ursa's returned home, she's ready to be a part of the family again. Azula's been in the dungeon paying for her crimes, but a mother's love (and discipline) is just the thing to bring her back into the fold! After setting Azula to her punishments for the day, Ursa invited her daughter up to the bedroom where the two of them properly celebrate their rejoined family with Zuko in tow.





	

The First Family of the Fire Nation  
-By Drace Domino

No one could punish quite like Mother. It was that thought which had occupied Azula’s mind for some weeks now, and the mere glimmer of it across her mind was always enough to make her wet within the confines of her cell. Her punishment had been ongoing for months now, but it wasn’t until Ursa had returned to the Fire Nation to resume her proper role did Azula’s abuse become something truly grand. In the past she had been chained up and used by multiple men and women; offered up for the pleasures of old friends and enemies alike, and had paid for all of her countless sins in flesh. It wasn’t until Mother Dearest had finally come home; however, that Azula had felt truly complete.

She had always craved Ursa’s attention, but she had never been good enough for it. When she was little Ursa would turn away at Azula’s moments of cruelty and anger, and it seemed like everything she did that brought her closer to her father had the opposite effect on the woman she truly wanted to impress. Though pride had forbidden her from saying as much, it pained her deeply when Ursa had gone missing...and it had only make her resent her brother even more. Those times were in the past, though, and for the former lord of the Fire Nation life could never be better.

Punishment suited her far, far better than leadership.

“Good morning, dear. I trust you slept well?” Ursa’s voice was motherly and kind even as she opened the door to her daughter’s cell, looking past the metal bars and allowing her gaze to fall on Azula’s naked frame. Clothes weren’t something the prisoner was permitted unless specified otherwise, and it always made Ursa smile to see Azula’s naked flesh upon entry. She stepped up to the bars and wrapped her fingers around them, arching a brow as she slowly licked her lips with a thoughtful expression pressed against her features. “You look well rested. You’re going to perform at your best for Mother today, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, Mother! I will!” Azula was once the most violent and demanding woman in all of the four nations, but now she was an eager girl ready to make her mother happy. She padded up to the front of the cell and let her hands drop onto her mother's; letting them rest there right over the bars. When Ursa tilted her cheek to the side Azula leaned in close to kiss it, even though the chill of the metal against her naked breasts sent goosebumps rising across her flesh. By the time she pulled back her eyes were shining bright and happy; a look that Ursa had never seen on the young woman’s face until she had fallen into imprisonment and pleasure. “Who is visiting me today, Mother? Mistress Katara? Mistress Toph?”

“They have days set aside next week to visit you, dear.” Ursa responded with a smile, and allowed one of her hands to drift out. She let her fingers tease up and down Azula’s bare stomach and chest; starting at a spot between the girl’s perfectly round breasts and teasing them towards her belly button. She delighted in watching her daughter squirm, and her hungry only grew as she breathed in a long, aroused scent of Azula’s presence nearby. Such a hungry young slut...it was difficult to resist simply claiming her right then and there. “Master Sokka is outside with a few of the men from his tribe. You’re going to let all of them fuck you until they’re exhausted, and then the guards will bring you to my quarters. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mother.” Azula shivered, and nibbled on her bottom lip. With an adoring look in her eyes she stared at the pure beauty of Ursa; a mature glory that seemingly hadn’t aged a day since the times she looked up to her as a child. “Will I be servicing you, Mother?”

“Patience, sweetheart.” Ursa merely winked, and began to pull away. While she turned she allowed one hand to move up close enough for her fingers to brush one of Azula’s nipples; pinching it briefly and giving it a tiny tug. The young woman gasped and squeezed herself against the bars even harder, pleasure coiling within her at that gentle abuse. And no sooner did Ursa make her daughter quiver did she leave the room entirely; only to soon be replaced by the sound of marching feet heading straight her way.

As Azula heard them approach, she took a deep breath and beamed with a rush of excitement aching over her flesh. Every part of her that once lived for causing pain now existed purely for the joy of others, and there were few things that she liked doing more than making up for her past deeds. And she would always, always do what she could to make her mother proud.

\--

The taste of cock was a familiar one to Azula these days, as was the sting of a concrete floor underneath her knees. From the very day she had been put into her cell and her punishment had been decided she had begun learning how to suck cock, starting first with several of the Fire Nation guards. In the early days of her imprisonment it was a fight to make her do it; Mai and Ty Lee literally had to hold her mouth open with their fingers while the guards shoved their pricks inside. She refused to swallow until Mai pinched her nose shut and Ty Lee rubbed her throat until she gulped it down, and it was something that had to be repeated dozens of times until she finally learned. Now? Now it just didn’t feel like morning until she was given a few thick lengths to wrap her mouth around, and right then and there she was sucking one of her favorites.

Sokka gazed down at Azula’s face as it buried into his lap, the same cocky smirk that once drew her into a vengeful fury pressed against his features. He had a hand in the back of Azula’s hair and guided her motions with a steady beat, rocking his hips forward to ensure that his member was pushing down into the depths of her throat. Like most boys of the Water Tribe he was well-endowed, a near match to the two other cocks that were drifting nearby. Azula was more than happy to give each of those one of her hands, stroking them fondly and kindly while her mouth paid proper tribute to Sokka himself.

“Katara was right, Azula.” Sokka smirked, watching as the ribbons of spit dripped from Azula’s lips only to clap against the concrete below. “You really are more likeable when you’re on your knees. I’ll admit I never liked you much, but something about the past few months...you’re just a lot nicer than you used to be!”

Once a Fire Lord hell bent on his destruction, now a naked slut eager to wrap her mouth around his cock. One could see why Sokka preferred the change, but Azula blushed at the praise regardless. She gazed up at Sokka with eyes far set apart from those which once stared at him, and she gladly made a show of slipping her lips down every inch of his dark skinned member. Ignoring the steady pinch of it penetrating the depths of her throat she pushed forward until her nose buried against his lap, ensuring that it was filling her mouth as deeply as she could manage. When time came for a breath she pulled up and gave a loud, wet gasp, and Sokka took his member and slapped it back and forth across her cheeks a few times for good measure.

“Not only nicer, but way prettier.” Sokka beamed, one hand still holding a tight fistful of the girl’s hair. After giving her a small moment to catch her breath he throated her once more, though this time he began to steadily fuck forward as she repeatedly gagged on his girth. “It’s just great to see you’re finally doing something worthwhile!”

With one cock in her mouth and two in her fists, it’d be hard to argue that she wasn’t being productive. Some mornings it was the soldiers of the Fire Nation, some mornings it was visiting diplomats from the Earth Kingdom, and some it was Sokka and his men...but there were always cocks for her to enjoy in the morning. Cocks for her to jerk and suck and to fill her holes, with such regularity and predictability that she was already wet before one of Sokka’s friends opted to slip behind her. As his member pulled from her hand he drifted to kneel down right at her rear, grabbing her hips and lifting her ass up for his pleasure. Azula didn’t know so much as the soldier’s name, but it still excited her when she felt the tip of his cock slide against her pussy. Already raw and wet from her previous discussion with Ursa and the current taste of Sokka’s length, she was as inviting as could be when he pressed forward and penetrated her. Her tender entrance spread around his length and the soldier shuddered from pleasure; his hands tightening on her waist while he fucked steadily into that shaven slit.

“She’s...she’s so tight!” The soldier shuddered, disbelief apparent in her voice. “Captain, I know you said she was, but...but...wow!” Sokka merely laughed at that, and gave an enthusiastic nod.

“You can thank her friends for that.” He responded with a smirk. “Ty Lee taught her how to tighten up her pussy. And Mai spent a lot of hours punishing her if she didn’t do it good enough. Isn’t that right, slut?”

Azula, despite being gagged with cock, merely nodded her head and grunted her agreement. Long hours had been spent with the women she once considered her best friends, women that she had betrayed and abused and now served with the same sexual devotion as everyone else. On Wednesdays they visited as a pair, and by the end of their visits Azula usually couldn’t walk. As the thick cock of the Water Tribe soldier continued to pound inside of her she felt excitement grip her even tighter, and the continuing thrill of being an imprisoned slut kept her tight within its grasp. Spitroasted there between the young man and Sokka she was packed full with two impressive cocks, and with a tight squeeze of her hand she reminded herself that yet a third was still waiting. For a brief moment she pulled her mouth from Sokka to turn to the other soldier, wrapping her spit-marked mouth around his length and pushing her head down swiftly, eager to throat him and gag on his length in much the same fashion.

More shudders, more groans, and the taste of more cock. Perfect signs that she was doing her job to make up for her past mistakes, more reminders that she was doing mother proud. The mere thought of Ursa made her pussy tighten and the taste of cock ring all the sweeter, for she knew that if she did a good job it would inevitably get back to her mother. She’d receive sweet, sweet praise...the praise she had craved as a child, and the attention that she ached for on a daily basis. She couldn’t help pull her mouth off of the second cock that morning, just long enough to look up at the men surrounding her while she whimpered out in a frantic desperation.

“P...Please tell…” She gasped, tightening up once more as the cock in her pussy plunged particularly deep. “...please tell Mother...if you enjoyed fucking me today…”

Sokka and his friends merely exchanged glances and wide, wide grins. She was nowhere near the woman she used to be, but considering the monster that existed several months ago it was all for the best. And if being used and fucked was how Azula would make up for her crimes, who were they to judge?

\--

It was nearly two hours later that Azula was finally finished doing her good deeds for the morning, and it was early afternoon by the time she was cleaned up and ready to visit her mother’s room. Cocks had entered her with enthusiasm and delight and in great measure during Sokka’s visit, but didn’t matter how many of them had cum inside of her or how many loads she had swallowed; a girl always made time for family. After being cleaned up Azula was escorted by guards through the halls of the palace she once knew as her own; now paraded through the grand halls in a completely stripped and naked state. The bureaucrats and dignitaries that once bowed to her for fear of their life were now allowed to gawk and gaze at her shameful state, to watch the once-proud Fire Lord Azula given a forced march towards another stage of her punishment. Zuko had never hid the nature of Azula’s punishment from his people and they had been thrilled to know she received it; so much so that there was a monthly lottery amongst the citizens. The winner enjoyed one full hour with the kingdom’s punished pet, and all of the proceeds went to help repair the damage she had done. With every month making more than the last, it was just one of the many ways Azula was making up for what she had done.

She felt her cheeks flush red and her excitement build as she was marched through the halls, feeling the leering eyes of others caressing along her flesh. Some of them had already been by to visit her in their own time and had seen firsthand at just how far she had fallen, while others merely whispered in hushed tones about how exciting it was to see her out and about. She could even overhear them openly wishing that Fire Lord Zuko allowed her free from her cell more often, since it was a boost to the morale of the troops to see her paraded around so much. From one of the most feared and despised figures in her nation’s history to a unique symbol of hope and peace; such was her life now.

When the guards brought her to Ursa’s room they simply stood aside, allowing Azula to reach a bare hand out and let herself inside. As she swung the door open and gently closed it behind her she allowed her eyes to scan quickly back and forth, looking there to the comfortable bed where her mother was already waiting. A warm and lavish affair; a massive bed befitting the queen of an entire kingdom. A bed where Azula had undergone extensive training in the past at Ursa’s hand; fucked with strap-ons, tied up and pinched with clamps and vices, and taught how to service an older woman with her mouth. The bed had already been a great source of wonderful mother/daughter memories for Azula in the past few weeks, and as she stood there naked in the doorway she knew that a fresh new set was right around the corner.

Mother was there...and she wasn’t alone.

Dressed in dark red nylons that covered her legs up to her thighs, Ursa was riding a cock with her back turned to Azula. As she bounced up and down Azula could see that throbbing member slipping into her mother’s tightened pussy; the massive thing giving an impressive stretch to her folds that seemed to utterly delight her. She was bouncing so fast and so hard up and down that Azula immediately knew that her mother was near climax; a body that she had been taught how to read up and down under any circumstances. The moans, the enthusiasm, even the scent in the air and the mild change in temperature...her mother was about to climax.

Like a good daughter Azula stood there on the sideline, unable to see just who was fucking Ursa while he began to cum. She watched that prick glisten while it throbbed with cream, unloading burst after burst within the older woman’s pussy. Ursa moaned as if she was as true a whore as her own daughter, bucking her hips against his member and rocking forward with lewd thrusts of her own. It was perfect timing for Azula to make the scene, and Ursa noted as much as she finally rolled off to the side. She landed with her shoulders against the pillows and her legs raising in the air, revealing that the entire time that she had been riding none other than her very own son.

“Glad you could make it, Azula.” Zuko spoke up in his lazily hoarse tone, quirking a brow at his naked sister. His member hung limp but still impressive in scale, and he gestured to where Ursa was laying beside him with her legs raised high. “But don’t tell me you forgot your manners. Mother needs cleaned up.”

“Y-Yes! Right away!” Azula’s cheeks were burning with excitement, and she darted down to the bed with goosebumps on her arms. Zuko! Her beloved brother! From the very first moment she had been pushed to the depths of such submission and depravity, Zuko had remained the forbidden fruit. He was the one that had pushed Azula into imprisonment and approved the unusual state in which she would be punished, but never had he partaken of the Fire Nation’s prized whore himself. It had been something that ached on Azula’s mind for quite some time, and now she was invited - no, ordered - to drink of his flavor. Her naked body collapsed against the bed as she crawled ahead on hands and knees, and she didn’t hesitate to bury her face into the sight of her mother’s creamy, cum-filled pussy.

Without hesitation Azula let her tongue trail out, and she drove it near the bottom of Ursa’s entrance in order to properly scoop her clean. Sucking cum from a wet slit was nothing new to the broken pet, though the flavor of Zuko on her tongue was enough to make her instantly wet. Her hands pressed to the sides of Ursa’s thighs and she smiled wide while she worked, tongue slipping back and forth and collecting as much cream as she could manage. She was happy there; smiling like she never had when she was a child, and indeed feeling more like part of the family than ever. Ursa even let a hand reach down, brushing back and forth over her sweet daughter’s face while she enjoyed the sensation of her tongue wiggling back and forth.

“Zuko, one of your friends came by with his soldiers and already used her throughout the morning.” Ursa spoke up, looking to her son and chatting in an astonishingly casual tone. With Azula’s mouth buried at her folds she seemingly couldn’t be any more relaxed, rocking her hips forward and working to push more of Zuko’s cum from her slit. “I think she’s earned a treat.”

Another treat? Could there be anything sweeter than sucking her brother’s cum from her mother’s pussy? Azula was listening intently while she worked, but she didn’t dare speak up and interrupt. Whatever Zuko and Ursa had in store for her she knew she’d love, and she didn’t want to influence whatever treat they had in mind. Zuko chuckled softly in response to his mother and moved to the nearby endstand, opening it up and rummaging around while he spoke.

“I’m inclined to agree.” He murmured in his same soft voice, before finally pulling back with a thick strap-on in his grasp. It was one of the ones Azula knew well; one that she had been fucked in all three of her holes by thanks to the motions of her mother. In a surprising turn of events; however, Zuko moved to his naked sister and began to wrap his arms around her waist. “Keep working, Azula. You’ll need to make some room before you shove this inside our mom.”

Feeling the very heights of euphoria, Azula smiled even wider as she worked as Zuko slipped the toy around her waist. Even the touch of Zuko on her naked body was enough to thrill her, but combined with the taste of his cum on her tongue and the knowledge she’d get to play with mother some more it was almost too much to bear. All of her months of service had clearly paid off for such a wonderful reward, and she buried her face in against Ursa’s folds as eagerly as she could manage. Her throat was bulging with heavy and hungry swallows as she gulped down Zuko’s cream, and as soon as she felt the belt tighten around her waist she knew that the toy was firmly attached. At Ursa’s guidance she pulled her face away from the older woman’s pussy, and with cum still resting on her mouth she smiled in admiration to her darling mother.

“You heard Zuko, dear.” Ursa purred, and quirked a brow. “Let’s see if you’ve been paying attention while I fucked you.”

The weight of the toy was heavy on Azula’s waist, but she was eager to make her mother proud as she always was. When Ursa moved to reposition herself on the bed Azula was quick to follow, watching as the older woman braced herself on her hands and knees and presented her lower half to her own once-wicked daughter. While Zuko moved to the front to be near his darling mother’s face Azula was left with Ursa’s folds before her; still glistening from cum and now starting to be spread by the sculpt of a thick toy. When Azula pushed forward and Ursa first felt attention at her nethers she looked over her shoulder with a mature smile, even as one hand was wrapped around Zuko’s length and holding his tip wonderfully close to her lips.

“Make sure you let us know how it feels, Azula.” Ursa chided her with a little grin, before letting her tongue sweep once over Zuko’s shaft. “You’re still the Fire Lord’s sister, you can be as loud as you want.”

In her new life, Azula wasn’t given permission for much. It was something that had to be handled carefully with her given her past tendencies for power and violence; she was a woman that had to be controlled and given only small measures of freedoms. But there was no harm in letting her be loud while she fucked her mother, and there was no harm in letting her lips part with the pleasure of what she was about to experience. While Ursa pulled her mouth fully around Zuko’s cock and began to expertly service him Azula squeezed ahead with the toy, and as it slowly spread her mother’s pussy she shuddered at the pressure working against her in turn.

“M...Mother, it...it feels so good…” Azula whispered; her first soft at first but sure to rise higher. Her hands braced on either side of Ursa’s lovely round rear and as she backed out a few inches another burst of pleasure struck her, the suction of the leather piece attached to the toy causing her entire body to tighten. “My...My pussy...it’s so wet…”

Ursa, with her mouth wrapped tight around Zuko’s cock, merely smiled and gazed up knowingly at her son. From that point the spitroasting of Ursa between her two children began, and she relished in it all the more considering how long she had been pulled away from them. It had hurt her grievously to leave their sides so many years ago, but now it was nothing but wonder and joy to return and find them as both such powerful, capable, and alluring adults. The taste of Zuko’s cock on her tongue made her savor a taste that only made her hungrier with each lick, and she knew from Azula’s first few thrusts that she had taught her daughter well on the finer workings of how to fuck a woman. The hands gripping her rear tightened as Azula began to crash harder and harder against her, and while her pussy was speared by that wonderful toy Ursa merely throated more of her son’s length. She could taste herself on that thick cock considering its most recent destination, but before the day was over it’d be carrying many, many more flavors to enjoy.

With only Ursa’s red nylons the only clothes between the three of them, the family was reunited fully save for the presence of the wicked Ozai that had caused them so much pain. It was he that had truly made Azula a monster, and it was he that had cast out not just her but Zuko as well. It was a family he no longer deserved to be in, and they were all the better for his removal. Ursa moaned in delight as she pumped her mouth in perfect harmony with a fist up and down on Zuko’s length, and every time Azula plunged her toy into her mother’s folds she gave a cry of pure excitement. She was loud just as she had been given permission to be, and as the moments passed she even verbalized the thrill of it all and used some of the filthy talk she had been well educated on.

“Mother...Mother, your pussy’s so tight around it!” Azula whined, sweat clinging to her brow as she worked back and forth. Being the one doing the fucking was an odd position for her, but she was throwing herself into it with great enthusiasm. “And it tasted so good when I was sucking Zuko’s cum out of it! I want more! Zuko, will you cum in Mother for me again tonight?!”

“If you behave.” Zuko smirked a bit, and tossed a tiny wink to his mother. He certainly would, but it never hurt to remind Azula that all of her pleasures hinged on her behavior. After all, she was being “punished.”

Though it was still the afternoon, it was clear to all three of them that they wouldn’t be leaving Ursa’s bedroom until the next day. Azula would have to be walked to her cell in the morning for her early cocks of the day, and when she did it she would most likely still be sticky with the shared pleasure of her mother and brother. When her first orgasm of the afternoon struck her it was with tremendous passion that bordered on violence; her muscles tightening and her heart racing so rapidly that she felt for a moment like she was back in the heat of battle. The sight of Ursa sucking on Zuko’s cock and the knowledge that she had all day to enjoy them was more than her poor body could take, and she ended up thrashing as she climaxed with the toy deep inside of Ursa’s pussy. The sight of her coiling in lust and desire proved too much even for Zuko, and while Azula thrashed her brother joined in the fun by squirting his cum across Ursa’s waiting face. Her mouth open, her tongue hanging wide, and her eyes closed in joy while her son shared his pleasure with her.

And from there, more depravity awaited their deserving family. While Zuko recovered Ursa pulled Azula near, and the two kissed fondly and lovingly while they shared the taste of Zuko’s cum anew. Slurped straight from her mother’s mouth this time, Azula was nonetheless greedy as she drank it down, refusing to share it unless Ursa openly demanded it. The entire time the older woman allowed her fingers to pet up and down her daughter’s body, caressing her sensitive and flawless curves and preparing her for what was to come next. So enchanted with the taste of Zuko’s cum and so shaken by her violent climax was Azula that she didn’t even realize it when Ursa stripped her of the strap-on, only to put it around herself. And by the time all of Zuko’s cum had been cleaned up they were ready for the next step, of which Azula would be the prize of honor.

With Ursa sitting with her back to the headboard, Azula was eased down with her back facing her mother’s chest. She winced and she whined as the strap-on squeezed up into her ass, spreading her tight pucker and finding a nice, comfortable home within. It was a good thing that Sokka had been so demanding of her ass early that morning otherwise she might’ve felt discomfort, but as she sat there in her mother’s lap it was little more than a reminder that her holes all deserved to be filled. And while she sat there, perfectly perched with a fake cock in her ass, her legs were spread wide so Zuko could claim her pussy.

Euphoria ran through Azula again, and after so many long months she finally felt the experience of having Zuko inside of her pussy. Straight from Ursa’s mouth to her own wet cunt he eased it inside of his sister, and watched her eyes fiercely while he drove it within. In the past years she had abused him, threatened him, even attempted to kill him...and now she only moaned in joy and wrapped her legs around his waist to ensure he stayed inside. Though there were some that might say she had been fucked into a broken state over the past few months, nothing could be further from the truth.

She was broken before. Now, with her mother in her ass and her brother in her pussy, Azula was complete.

The two thrust eagerly back and forth between her, and as Zuko and Ursa pressed Azula between their bodies they shared copious amounts of hungry kisses between them. Whether Ursa pulled Azula’s head back to taste her daughter’s tongue or Zuko moved in to kiss his mother, the affection the three family members had for each other was intense and undeniable. The slamming of Zuko’s hips to his sister’s wet entrance filled the room with heavy slapping noises, and it played in perfect harmony to Azula’s own squeaks while her mother drilled deep into her rear. She was their slut and their plaything in that moment, and she couldn’t be happier. She didn’t ask how long Zuko and Ursa had been fucking before that evening; in all truthfulness it didn’t matter. They were including her now, and she simply couldn’t be happier.

When Zuko came it was with a thunderous force that pushed both women to the brink as well; forcing a chain reaction that swept up the entire family. Azula once more fell into the depths of a violent and thrashing orgasm while Ursa shuddered in delight, and the sister’s slit was pumped full and heavy with every dose of Zuko’s cream. Even though his mother had already enjoyed two his member was still able to fill that shaved pussy, packed so full and so tight that Azula could feel it seeping out of her entrance and rolling down her thighs, only to land on Ursa’s lap. And while Azula went limp between them Zuko pressed in close, sandwiching her between himself and his mother while they once more shared a round of hungry, wet kisses.

“We’re not done yet, Azula dear.” Ursa whispered to the back of her daughter’s ear, and nibbled fondly against it. “And only good girls get to sleep in the big bed with their mother.”

Azula, with that knowledge in her mind, did everything asked of her that day. Fucked several times by her mother and her brother, used for their pleasure and their passion and the joy of a family reunion. She knew well the taste of Zuko’s cock by the time evening came, just as she understood the joy of being filled up by his cum. She had been reunited with him just as Ursa had rejoined her life weeks ago, and by the time evening came the once-wicked young woman couldn’t be happier.

And when night came, Ursa laid flat on the bed with Zuko at her side, his head resting on his mother’s shoulder. Though they were alone under the covers and the older woman was gently fondling Zuko’s well-used rod back to excitement for a sneaky hidden handjob, Azula wasn’t far off. There at the foot of the bed, curled up and sleeping peacefully, was the wayward daughter she had once thought lost.

Her holes were sore and filled with cum, her body was laced with sweat and desire, and she was likely already dreaming of being used like a whore the next day. But she was back. And their family was complete again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing for Azula. She's always so fun to punish. :3
> 
> [Check me on tumblr, please!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
